My Dark Side
by Panic.AtFanfiction
Summary: A injusta vida que tira você de mim, por que teve de ir embora tão cedo, sem ao menos me dar a chance da despedida? Ritsu escreve todos os seus sentimentos depois de ter perdido o grande amor de sua vida.


Você já teve a sensação de perder alguém que ama? Pois é, eu já. Não dói, destrói. A alma e a vida corroem. Não é nem difícil, é impossível. Quando menos espera, coisas assim acontecem. O destino quis ferrar comigo como se eu não tivesse sentimento algum. Agora a única coisa que eu ainda consigo pensar é em me matar, para estar junto dela outra vez. O pior disso tudo é que foi tudo culpa minha, foi realmente culpa minha. Minha vida perdeu a cor que ela coloria... Perdeu a batida que ela provocava. Agora a única coisa que eu tenho são suas roupas, que suportam minhas lágrimas e que com o tempo vão perdendo a essência de seu perfume. Também tenho fotos para apertar muito mais o meu coração, vídeos para me fazer ouvir sua voz outra vez... Uma nostalgia inexplicável, daquela voz inconfundível, a única que conseguia ecoar na minha cabeça por horas, me deixando em estado de transe.

Quando eu a abraçava, o seu cheiro me fazia instantaneamente sorrir, seu corpo quente quase me fazia chorar de alegria, eu conseguia até sentir seu coração batendo. Era a melhor sensação de todas. Agora tudo que me resta é decepção e arrependimento, tristeza e rancor, ódio puro e culpa. Tudo isso em uma pessoa só. Existe um Deus nesse mundo? Se sim por que estou sofrendo tanto? Eu nunca fiz mal a ninguém.. Por que eu? Seria porque eu gritei com ela naquela noite de novembro? Como eu ia imaginar que aquilo aconteceria logo depois? Por que isso tudo é tão contra mim? Nada mais pode preencher esse vazio no meu coração. Eu nem tive a chance de me despedir... Foi tudo tão rápido, ela foi embora correndo e chorando. Tudo que sobrou de mim foi uma rosa cinza, uma canção sem seu tom grave, que completa o êxtase todo da melodia... Agora não vivo mais isso. Nunca mais conseguirei ser feliz como fui um dia com ela. Foi tão pouco tempo, essa angústia toma conta de tudo, nada mais pode me salvar. Minha vida simplesmente foi embora com a dela...

Por que tenho de sofrer tanto assim? Nem o pior ser humano existente merece um sofrimento como esse. Superar? Vou é suportar, até que meu coração diga "basta" e minha vida logo cessar... para poder eu do lado dela estar, outra vez.

Mio, aguentarei o quanto puder, lutarei até o fim para ter um final feliz mesmo sem você. Tentarei sorrir por você, não garanto que a sensação e o sentimento que tive com você será o mesmo, mas de você nunca esquecerei porque você foi a garota mais perfeita para mim.

Eu te amo e sempre te amarei, Minha grande rainha do perigo. Com você é que eu dava as melhores risadas, os melhores beijos, o melhor desejo de estar para sempre ao seu lado segurando e esquentando suas mãos frias, percebendo seu sorriso quente, ardente em paixão por mim que devolvia a felicidade transbordante de todas as melhores coisas que alguém poderia sentir. Você conseguia sentir o sentimento que por mim passava e ficava, e isso nos ligava de uma forma tão forte que nos tornávamos uma só. Eu olhava em seus grandes olhos cinzas que penetravam os meus me manipulando, provocando uma grande vontade de aquilo tudo nunca ter um fim. Só você conseguia fazer coisas assim comigo.

Uma parte de mim fora embora, deixando tudo preto e branco. Sem combustível para meu amor sem fim por ti. Se eu ao menos pudesse ter mais uma última noite com você, eu provaria de todas as formas o quão impossível é ter uma vida sem você. A dona morte ficaria com tanto nojo do tanto de amor que eu teria a lhe oferecer que simplesmente te esqueceria comigo. Com você eu tocaria a nossa última canção. Assistiria o nosso último filme de terror, para você ficar mais coladinha em mim. Faria a última piada e tomaria o seu último soco na minha cabeça, fazendo ambas rirem como duas loucas. Teríamos a nossa última noite de amor, meu corpo nu no seu, nossas peles roçavam, causando arrepios em todas as partes dos nossos corpos. Você provocaria a melhor pane em meu corpo, fazendo nós nos apertarmos mais e mais, uma contra a outra. Eu daria o último beijo em seu pescoço, a minha parte mais preferida e sensível de seu corpo. Nós daríamos o último beijo, desfrutando pela última vez o sabor de cada uma. Compartilharíamos o nosso último abraço, eu sentindo o seu delicioso aroma único. E por último, daríamos o último olhar, o último sorriso verdadeiro, com lágrimas escapando nos rostos de ambas, o último adeus.

Você guiará todos meus passos, até meu último dia de vida. E quando eu estiver bem velhinha, você virá me buscar, pegando na minha mão e me puxando, trazendo toda a nossa história de volta, continuando do lugar onde paramos, voltando a escrever o roteiro do nosso romance infinito. E fazendo dos céus, um lugar mais bonito do que já é com o lindo anjo que o decorava, agora acompanhado de sua alma gêmea.

Continua...


End file.
